Inazuma Eleven 1! Bloopers! Episode 3!
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: As a part time 'job', I, ShuuyaLover, from now on will be releasing Bloopers series for Inazuma Eleven! I will update only when I can and when I want, so all of them will be one-shots! This is for Episode 3! Blooper 1: Smell No Stink...or Nothing at All! Blooper 2: Hear No Rumour! Blooper 3: Know No Right Room!


**Inazuma Eleven 1...Bloopers! Episode 3!**

**Blooper 1: Smell No Stink...or Nothing at All!**

Shishido: Um...Captain?

Endou: What?

Shishido: Will you be asking Goenji-san to join us?

(Someoka grimaced at the question)

Megane: That's right. After all, the one goal we scored was all thanks to Goenji-kun.

Kabeyama: We'd never be able to pull off a move like that at our current level.

(Finally, having enough of Goenji-worshipping among his teammates, Someoka...)

Someoka: That was not the right way. (Standing up with a raised fist and a vein popped on his head) I'll show you all what true soccer is!

(Everyone gawked at him)

Endou: S-Someoka?

Kurimatsu: Someoka-san?

Someoka: Goenji wouldn't play anymore, right? (Directing the question at Endou)

Endou: Well, I don't know about that... (Answering uncertainly)

Someoka: Not you too, Endou. You're relying on him too much. (Arms akimbo)

Endou: I-I'm not!

Someoka: We can do this on our own! You've gotta believe in us more!

(Clubroom's door slide open)

Aki: Minna, we have a visitor! (Noticing the tension in the club room) Did something happen?

Endou: Oh...it's nothing.

Aki: (Turned around) Please come in.

(Everyone's jaw, except Aki's, dropped to the ground when they saw who came into their rundown club room)

Natsumi: (Stepping into the club room, wearing a space suit with oxygen tank behind her)

Everyone: (Burst into laughter)

Endou and Kazemaru (Gawked at the weird choose of clothing of the young mistress)

Endou: N-Natsumi, why are you wearing that suit?

Someoka: H-Hey! (Clutching his stomach) Are you heading off to space?! Send my regards to the aliens! Ahahahaha!

Natsumi: Hmpph! (Titling her head in light arrogance, cheeks turning red) W-Well, the first sentence in my script is "It stinks.", so I thought...maybe I should be prepared! I asked Papa to have our company prepare me something that will completely protect me from bad smell and this is what they came up with! Stop laughing or you'll all be EXPELLED! (Flailing her hands in embarrassment)

Aki: ...yes, we can see that you're fully prepared. (Eyeing the space suit and the oxygen tank)

**Blooper 2: Hear No Rumour?!**

_The scene is where they were practicing at the riverbank..._

Haruna: (Running towards Aki with a cheerful expression) Kino-senpai!

Aki: Oh, do you want another interview?

Haruna: No, I came today to observe the club's training! I've become a huge fan of the Raimon Eleven since the match. The way they put everything they've got into fighting back is so cool!

Aki: (Sweat dropped) Thanks for that...

Haruna: But it seems their team spirit isn't very harmonious today.

Aki: Yeah. Someoka-kun seems to be in a rush to improve before the next match. (Looking at Someoka, Endou and the others in concern)

Haruna: The next match? (Face lit up) Who will you be playing against?

Aki: Occult Middle School.

Haruna: Occult Middle School?! (Suddenly looking fearful)

Aki: What's wrong?

Haruna: You don't know about them, senpai? There are a lot of scary rumours about Occult Middle School.

Aki: Scary rumours?

- And the whole Raimon Eleven is gathered near the bench -

Endou: So what are these scary rumours about Occult?

Haruna: Um, according to what they say... (Holding up her loyal notebook) Everyone who played against Occult broke into an extremely high fever three days after their match and collapsed.

Max: A fever?

Endou: Maybe someone in the Occult team spread his cold to them or something?

Aki: Be serious!

(The whole team flinched and paid full attention)

Haruna: Whenever Occult is about to lose a match, there will be strong winds until that match has been cancelled. When trying to shoot into Occult's goal, your legs will suddenly stop moving.

(Silence...)

(Silence...?)

Kazemaru: Psst! Kabeyama! It's your line right now!

Director: CUUUUTTT! I thought the only time I have to stop the shooting is when Goenji's acting up with his Diva attitude! What the hell's wrong with you, Kabeyama?!

Endou: Kabeyama, are you okay? (Patting the defender's arm)

Handa: Kabeyama, get a hold of yourself!

Kabeyama: S-Sumimasen!

(Everyone gaped as they watched him taking out EARPLUGS from his ears)

Kabeyama: I was so scared about the rumours, so I use earplugs so that I don't have to hear them. (Smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head)

Everyone on the riverbank: (Jerked forward before all of them screamed) KABEYAMA!

**Blooper 3: Know No Right Room!**

Endou: (Walking along passing the shops when he saw Goenji on the other side of the pedestrian walk) Goenji...

Goenji: (Not even looking left and right, hence not noticing Endou)

Endou: (Waited for the traffic light to turn blue before crossing. He followed Goenji and saw him turned right. Looking up to see where they are and saw the Inazuma General Hospital sign) The hospital?

- Scene cuts right to where Endou wandered around the wards after he lost Goenji -

Endou: (Looking left and right and left) Hmm...I think he went this way (Standing in front of the door or a ward room)...Maybe he went up another floor...

(Suddenly the door was slide open, revealing Goenji)

Endou: Woah! (Yelping in surprise)

Goenji: (Eyes widened in surprise) You.

Endou: Um...I...

Goenji: Endou.

Endou: N-Nani?

Goenji: (Sighed) I...went into the wrong room. (Gestured to the name plate with the name Saito Miaka on it)

Endou: (A big sweat drop formed on his head) W-wrong room?!

Goenji: Ahh. But the patient in here was very happy that I drop by. (Rubbing his cheeks rather harshly)

Endou: Well, I'd say you're very lucky...

Goenji: Where's Yuuka's room? (Asking unashamedly)

Endou: How am I supposed to know?! You're her big brother, not me!

-Meanwhile-

Yuuka: _When is Onii-chan coming? I'm tired of pretending to be sleeping! I wanna go out and play!_ (Lying on the bed, shutting her eyes with a troubled look)

**Inazuma Eleven 1...Bloopers! Episode 3! Ends!**

_Note to all readers! I will only release one-shot bloopers only when I have the inspiration! _


End file.
